


Letters to Troye

by orphan_account



Category: Troyler - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Troye Sivan has passed away and tyler needs to get over it so he starts to write letters to troye, prompted by his therapist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. day one

**Author's Note:**

> Troye Sivan has passed away and tyler needs to get over it so he starts to write letters to troye, prompted by his therapist.

Dear Troye,  
Today is october 16th, 2014 its been 164 hours, or one week and a few hours since you died. I miss you, troye, i want you to come back. this journal is supposed to help me move on or at least thats what Dr.Hawking said. i think it's kind of dumb because i know you will never read this. i haven't gotten on my laptop or my phone since you left, it just doesn't feel right ya know? i mean yea, i can still tweet you and stuff but you’ll never be on the receiving end. there will never be another Troye Sivan album, movie, tweet, tumblr post, merch, interview you name it. the only thing there will be is a Troye Sivan funeral, and after that, its permanent there will be absolutely nothing left but memories and pictures and old videos. im sorry troye it should have been me. im sorry troye but this will be it for today, considering i've tried four times, but i know if you were here you comfort me. 166 hours. i promise ill write tomorrow.   
Love,  
Tilly


	2. day two

Dear troye,  
Today is october 17th after Dr. hawking read yesterdays entry she said i should stop counting the hours since you’ve been gone, but its absolutely killing me. i can't think about anything. all i can do is just stare. stare at nothing. thats it i can't sleep i can't eat it just doesn't feel right. i know we have.. we were living together for a year and i still think about how i got up every morning just to leave and not see you until later, all that time i could have been spending with you i just want you back. i tried to go to the supermarket today, but it was all too overwhelming, it felt like i was in a glass bowl and everything was moving in slow motion, almost like a dream of sorts i could barely even make it down the street before i had to go home because when you do something with someone and you lose them everything reminds you of them. ive also been thinking about death lately like how if there is no god and no heaven what does it feel like to feel nothing at all? but thats kind of beside the point. all i want is to have my troye back.  
love,  
Ty


End file.
